Something worth fighting for
by TWDGamerKenny'sBro
Summary: A friend of mine on another site requested that I wrote a story where I switched Jane with Molly in episode 3 and onwards. So I did. Here is how Molly's presences affects the story.
1. Chapter 1

Molly sat on bench with her arms folded, rubbing them tenderly and wincing in pain. She sighed deeply and stared at the bordered up fences that surrounded the pen. Her eyes flowed along the wooden boards, occasionally stopping and squinting at what she thought was a weak spot before they fell upon the broken ladder on the wall close to the shutter.

If she still had Hilda maybe she could parkour her way up there, grip onto the ladder with her hook and escape with ease. But of course, Carver's guards took it on arrival. She almost chuckled when she realised that she had only been here a week. It felt like she had been living in this hellish prison for a lot longer. She hated this place almost as much as she hated Crawford, which was a bold statement, since Crawford had taken her sister from her. Molly pushed the thought of her sister away and concentrated on the task at hand. Maybe she could parkour her way up without Hilda and latch onto the ladder with her hands.

Molly shivered when she felt sharp shooting pains rushing down her arms. That idea wasn't happening.

The shutter was flung open and a group of people shuffled into the pen, around eight to be exact, escorted by several guards carrying AK-47's. _Great, more people. S_he thought sarcastically. A moment later, Reggie, the one armed man, rushed past her and made his way towards the group. 'Hey, guys' was the first thing she heard coming from the other end of the room. Molly rolled her blue eyes at him. _Weirdo._

She grunted and turned away, continuing to examine the area around her from her seat and try to plan out an escape. But then again, what was the use? She'd been there long enough to realise that there was no way out. May as well just sit there and wait until they were forced to turn in. That was until she heard some familiar voices coming from the group over by the shutter.

Molly whirled her head round and stared at the new arrivals, whilst trying to picture the faces that the voice belonged to. She looked each one of the survivors over and none of them looked familiar. Although, Reggie was blocking her view slightly and they all were clumped together so she couldn't quite see all of them. She wracked her brain. _Who were those voices? Think, think, think._ She watched the group for a moment longer. _Maybe I'm just hearing things._

That was her conclusion on the subject until she met eyes with a young, dark skinned girl. She had bright green eyes and curly, short black hair which was tried back in two bunches. On top of her head was a white and purple hat with the letter D on the front, along with a few blood stains.

As soon as the girl spotted the young woman, her eyes widened and she cried out "Molly!"

All eyes were suddenly on Molly as she sat there stunned. _Clementine. _Memories of Savannah and Crawford came flooding back.

"Well, holy shit" a old man breathed. Molly glanced at him and flashed him a brief smirk which wasn't returned. _Kenny. _He had changed a lot since Savannah. His moustache had become a bushy, grey beard. But he still had his orange and white ball cap.

After being a little shell shocked, Molly shook her head and moved from the bench. She then proceeded to walk over and approach the group "Well, aren't you two a sight for sore eyes?"

Clementine smiled warmly in response. Molly was slightly taken aback by how much she had aged. It didn't seem that long ago that she was wearing a dress.

Kenny dropped his folded arms by his side and formed a weak smile "Of all the people to run into, we run into you" he murmured.

Molly placed her hand on her hip and leaned to one side, turning her head towards Kenny and smirking "Hey, gramps, nice beard" she replied teasingly, purposely trying to ruffle his feathers. She may have knew him for only a few days, but she knew him well enough that he had quite a short temper.

"Ain't lookin' too bad yourself" he responded.

The strangers which Clementine and Kenny seemed to be with we're confused by Molly's presence, but to be honest she couldn't care less about the rest of them. "Why don't you three talk in private and catch up?" an Indian lady, who seemd quite close to Kenny, suggested.

Molly nodded at the Indian lady in approval "Follow me" she said, leading Kenny and Clementine over to the bench she had been sitting on. She sat in her original place while the other two sat across from her. The three were silent for a brief moment before Molly spoke up "So, new crew, huh?" She commented, glancing at the others who were still talking to Reggie.

"Yeah..." Clementine murmured, her voice trailed off.

"I guess since Lee ain't around then he didn't make it"

Clementine gave a pained expression and lowered her head sadly. Kenny glanced at the grief stricken child and decided to explain for her "He got bit after you abandoned us" his tone became lower at the end of his sentence, hinting that he was annoyed by her actions back in Savannah, and Molly caught on to it.

"Hey, I left because I thought I was better off on my own. Plus, I wanted to make the decision of choosing who to take on your boat a little easier on you" she informed him.

Kenny ignored her explanation "Anyway, the fucker on Clem's radio kidnapped her, so Lee went after to him. I got separated, though..." His voice trailed off "Couldn't find them after that, but Clementine had to, y'know, take care of Lee before he could turn. That about right, Clem?" He asked the little girl.

Clementine nodded briefly in response.

_Huh. Not much has changed, she's still pretty quiet. Unless it's just because I'm here._

"I'm sorry." Molly apologised. "If I knew things would've gone that way then I wouldn't have left like I did. Maybe I coulda prevented it or somethin'"

"It's not your fault. There's nothing you could've done" Clementine whispered softly.

"So... Where'd you end up? After you left us, I mean" Kenny asked, trying his best to change the depressing subject.

"A couple of days after I left the group I noiced that the city got completely overrun with geeks, where ever I went, they were there. It was impossible to stay. So I left Savannah. The rest is pretty boring. I just walked. Never really stopped. Raided a few places, stopped here and there. And then I ended up in this shithole" she growled angrily at those last words.

"How'd you end up in a place like this?" Kenny questioned, briefly glancing around.

"About a week ago a guard caught me snooping around outside the fence. I think his name was Tyler. He radioed in to Carver and asked him what to do. I thought he was going to shoot me on the spot. But instead I was taken to Carver's office. We talked to a while, I was a little... Uncivil. I think he liked that about me. Said I was 'strong-willed' and offered me a place in the community. I told him to fuck off. Then he told me that I 'didn't have a choice in the matter'. I've been stuck here ever since" she told them both with a grimace.

"You haven't found a way out yet?" he asked, he seemed surprised "I thought you of all people might have figured something out"

"I've tried, but when you try to escape, all you end up with is a beating"

"Shit, what?" Kenny exclaimed.

"They've hurt you?" Clementine asked, giving Molly a concerned look.

Molly rubbed her arms and sighed "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Let me see" Kenny insisted.

"I don't know about this" Molly replied, the thought of fists being swung at her returning. She shuddered. "I've already said enough. If Carver or the guards know that I've given this place a bad image, they'll flip"

"They do a good job of that on their own." Kenny scoffed.

"We want to help, Molly." Clementine added.

Molly hesitated before slowly rolling up both of her sleeves to reveal a large amount of bruises covering her arms. Some of the bruises were black and blue while others were tinted yellow. Kenny's eyes widened and Clementine stared in horror.

"Who did this?" Clementine asked.

"When I get my hands on the fucker, I'm gonna-" Kenny growled angrily.

"Carver. Or one of the guards. Mostly Troy. But Carver gives the order. I think they see me as their personal punching bag. They say it's for discipline. But honestly, I think Troy gets a thrill outta it"

"This is all the more reason that we should get outta here" Kenny grumbled, glancing at Clementine who returned his gaze.

"We have a doctor in a group, he could take a look at your arms" Clementine told her.

"It's fine. No need kickin' up a fuss" Molly replied, while rolling her sleeves down. She then proceeded to stand up

"That's enough excitement for one day, I'm going to turn in. If you want to have a look around and see if you can find a way out then knock yourselves out. But you may as well bash your heads against a wall. Oh, and Reggie will get pissed if you mess around. I've already had enough earache from that one-armed freak" and with that she turned and walked past the shelves, briefly glancing at the hat wearing young man who was lying on one, and laid down close to the black guy known as Mike.

The cold hard concrete was hard, but Molly was use to it. She'd slept in worse places, anyway. She had been lying there for some time as the group of new people moved around and talked behind her. She had gotten comfortable and was just about to drift off to sleep when she heard the shutters open and Troy yell "Every one get to bed!" and then the shutters slammed shortly after.

A moment later, she felt a presence close by to her. She rolled over and saw a man wearing a orange and white flannel shirt crouching behind her. "What do you want?" She grumbled, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Molly, is it?" He asked. He had an accent, which Molly assumed was Spanish.

"Who wants to know?" She retorted.

"I'm Carlos. A couple of your friends told me that you had some injuries, may I see?"

Molly flashed Kenny and Clementine an angry glare. The two were lying on bed rolls underneath some shelves and were observing from a far. Once they saw her looking at them, Clementine rolled over and Kenny tried his best to avoid her gaze.

_I told them not to kick up a fuss and they just go behind my back and arrange some sort of fucking appointment with some Spanish doctor behind my back._ She thought frustratedly.

"So you're the so called 'doctor', huh?"

Carlos nodded in response.

Molly sighed "If you must" she murmured, rolling up her sleeves and showing him the bruises. Carlos took hold of her arm and examined her injuries. "Well?"

"They will heal in time. But the damage up here will remain" he said, tapping the side of his temple.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She growled.

"This seems to have affected you more than you are saying. I know what it's like to beaten. It's hard, you feel weak and helpless-"

"Don't try to sympathise with me!" Molly snapped, cutting him off "I'm fine! I don't need your pity!"

"I'm just saying that, I understand what you are going through."

"You have no idea"


	2. Chapter 2

Molly was woken up early that morning by Hank, who led her up to the roof and to her assignment. "Today we're gonna be workin' on the crane, bringin' soil up here for the greenhouse" he told her.

"Yeah, I know the drill, I've done this job before" she droned.

Hank smirked and walked to the other side of the crane so that he was opposite Molly. "The soil is already tied together and attached so this should be easy, so lets haul some ass"

Molly reached for the crank while Hank kept an eye on the pen bellow. "So..." He began, trying to make conversation. "What do you think of the new people?"

"You mean the prisoners?" Molly replied venomously.

"There are no prisoners here, it's just... Work release" he stated, trying his best to justify the situation.

"Who are these new people exactly?" She asked, going back to his previous question.

"You know, the kid, the bearded man, and the Indian lady" he told her.

"You mean the rest of them have been here before?". _People actually escaped from here? _Molly questioned inside her head.

"Yeah, they got out a while back but Bill tracked 'em down"

"Why would he do that? Why not just let them go?" _What could Carver possibly gain from it?_

"Bill thinks that Rebecca, the pregnant lady, is carrying his child."

"And what if it's not?" Molly dared to question.

"Bill doesn't care. He'll raise the child as his own. Anyway, Alvin, who could be the real father, probably won't be around for much longer. After what he did to George, he's gonna to pay" Hank's voice darkened at his last sentence.

There were muffled voices coming from below but Molly ignored them. She had taken her hands off the crank by now and was invested in the conversation "What's that supposed to mean?". Clearly she had missed something.

Hank was about to say something when he noticed something going on in the pen "Shit, what's happenin' down there?" He questioned aloud and leaning over the edge of the roof.

Molly leaned over and stared down into the yard to see the group gathered together with Carver addressing them. He then walked up to Carlos and ordered him to do something. She glanced at Hank who returned her gaze and shrugged. She glanced back down at the pen and watched as Carlos lifted his hand and slapped his daughter across the face, the force of the blow knocking her to the ground.

"Oh my god" Molly breathed in disbelief.

Hank pushed himself off the ledge and straightened himself up, while shaking his head bitterly. "Damn" he murmured simply.

"That was fucked up" Molly stated bluntly.

"Now, hang on. Don't jump to conclusions. There must have been a reason behind it" Hank replied, his attempts to justify the situation were failing miserably.

"Your boss just ordered a man to slap his own daughter. What kind of a person does that?!"

Hank sighed and moved back towards the crane "Look, it wasn't always like this, y'know. Things were different. This was a good place in the eyes of all of the community. It's just stressful for Bill, that's all. He is in charge of a huge amount of people and on top of that, he has a baby on the way." He informed her. "Lets just get back to work, alright? We can't slack off"

Molly began to turn the crank when a creaking sound came from the wooden support beams "I think it's going to give"

Hank grimaced and looked at the soil "Just keep bringing it up" he ordered.

She continued to turn the crank when another creak came from the beams. A moment later there was a loud snap, and thump echoed through the courtyard as the soil collided with the ground.

"God damn this thing!" Hank exclaimed angrily.

Molly grimaced "It broken?" She asked.

Hank stared down at the rope and hook which had been bringing the soil up "The rope snapped" he murmured "Goddammit" he growled, kicking the crane frustratedly "This thing can't support much weight at all. I'm gonna have to get Stan up here to fix it" he stated, removing the walkie talkie from his belt.

"Why is Carver expanding and using up all his resources when there's stuff within the settlement that needs fixing?" She questioned aloud.

"The expansion is Bill's main priority. It's his big fucking plan"

"Isn't it better to fix something old than try and build something new?"

"Well..." Hank began, before scratching his beard and looking puzzled "I don't know what Bill's mindset is. I just do what I'm told. Being a guard, that's my job. I do what I can and if I'm needed for a job with one of you lot in the pen then I do it"

"So... Since this things broken, what am I suppose to do?" She asked. "I'm out of work, after all"

Hank paused "I'm sure Tavia can find something for you to do. I'll call her up". He lifted the radio to his mouth and held down the button "Hey, Tavia, where are ya?"

A crackle came from the radio "I'm escorting Clementine to the armoury, why?" Tavia's muffled voice answered.

"The crane broke and I'm going to get Stan to fix it, but that means Molly doesn't have an assignment. Could you find something for her to do?"

"Send her down here and I'll find her something" Tavia replied.

"Sure thing. Hank out" and with that he turned his radio off and attracted it to his belt. He then turned towards Molly "You heard her, get down to the armoury to find your replacement assignment. I'll sort out the crane"

Molly nodded and turned to leave. "And please don't run off again. You'll just end up getting yourself in trouble again" he advised her.

"Don't worry, I won't. I'm done trying to get out of here" she replied dryly.

Hank nodded briefly and went back to examining the crane while Molly made her way over to the fire exit and made her way down into the hardware store.

* * *

Molly sprinted though the hardware store, but stopped when she crossed paths with a blond man with a large, thick beard, who was carrying an assault rifle. Wyatt was his name. At least, that's what she thought. He paused from his patrol and stared at her. "Dude, you really shouldn't run around, Bill doesn't like people doing that. Why aren't you at your assignment, anyway?" The glasses wearing man asked.

"I'm going to see Tavia" Molly stated.

Wyatt adjusted the grip he had on his gun and moved out of Molly's way "Better get going then" he replied.

Molly walked past him awkwardly and continued towards the armoury, at a steady pace this time. Tavia was outside the door, talking into her radio when Molly arrived, but the ex-loner didn't catch on to the conversation Tavia was having. "Got any work for me?" She asked as she reached her.

"Bill will fill you in on your replacement job. He wants to talk to you" Tavia replied bluntly.

"Bill... Wants to talk to me?" She questioned nervously. The last time she'd been called up to Bill's office was when she first arrived.

"Yes, didn't you hear me the first time?" Tavia grunted.

Molly stood there stunned, unsure what to do or to say. "Don't keep Bill waiting, Molly. He has a lot more important things to do, and he can't stand around waiting all day"

"Right, sorry" Molly murmured, backing away reluctantly and moved towards the stairs that led to Carver's office. She paused at the bottom and gripped the cold, metal banister fearfully. She let out a shaky sigh and calmed her heavy breathing, even though there was a feeling of panic beginning to boil away inside of her. _Well... Here we go._

The door to Carver's office was open slightly. Molly paused outside and stared through the small crack in the door to see Carver walking around the room, talking into a radio. "Did he put up much of a fight?" The voice of Tavia asked.

"No, he passed out hours ago, once Shel had a few punches, of course"

"I never expected someone like Shel to go along with it" Tavia commented.

"You underestimate her. It was merely revenge for what he did to George. You know how close he and Shel were. Anyway, did you send Molly up?" He asked.

"Yes, she's on her way. She'll be there any minute now. Unless she tries to escape again" Tavia droned.

"I doubt it. She's had a lot of discipline, I'm positive she now understands what she's dealing with."

"There's one thing that's bothering me, though" Tavia murmured.

"What's that?" Carver questioned.

"Why are you keeping her here? She's not important to you, she's not Rebecca, she's not connected to Luke or Alvin or any of them who got out. If she wants to leave so badly, why don't you let her?"

"Molly could one day play a key role in our community. A long time ago, before she arrived here, she went astray, followed the wrong path, it's up to us to lead her and put her on the right one. I have faith in her to do the right thing, to stop trying to escape, to accept that she is one of us now" Carver stated, while he was staring out of the office window and observing the store below.

"If you insist. But I'm telling you, she's trouble. I don't trust her one bit"

"Well, that's your opinion, Tavia. Maybe Molly will be able to prove you wrong"

Carver paused and glanced at the door, his eyes narrowing as he caught Molly standing in the corridor and listening in on the conversation "We'll continue our conversation later, Tavia. Bill out" he turned the radio off and placed it on his desk. "It ain't polite to go unannounced" Carver commented crossly, his voice low.

Molly pushed the door open fully and stared at him guiltily "I'm sorry" she apologised, fearful of what he might do if she replied with something cocky.

"Don't let it happen again" Carver told her. "Come in, sit down"

Molly entered the room and paused when she saw a big, black guy slumped in a chair in the corner. His entire body was bloody, he clothes stained and soaked clean through. "Is that Alvin?" She questioned.

Carver glanced at the injured man and grimaced "He's not your main concern right now" he replied, avoiding her question. His gaze returned to Molly and he gestured at the chair in front of his desk.

"I'll stand, thanks"

"Sit" he insisted.

Molly sighed and sat down, while Carver sat in his own chair, his eyes locked on her. His stare was so intense that Molly couldn't bare to look at him and quickly avoided his gaze. "I called you up here so we could talk... About your priorities"

Molly thought this was kind of odd. She recalled the days before the apocalypse, where her dad would sit her down and give her a good talking too. "I know you resent me. But I or the guards wouldn't have had to give you beatings if you had simply not tried to leave. Trying to escape... It can't go unpunished. It's part of the rules, and I can't let it slide, or else that would be favouritism" he informed. "If you knuckle down and work hard, then I believe you could earn a place in our community. Be able to leave the pen and become a guard. A promotion if you prefer to call it that. All I need from you is to take my advice, and start earning your keep. After all, I like to think that you could one day play a vital role in this community. You're smart... Strong willed... You could do a lot of good if you just behaved"

"I don't want a promotion. I want to get out." Molly growled lowly.

"You need to watch your manners, young lady. One of your main flaws is that you are selfish. You have everything you need here. Food, shelter, protection, and yet you throw it all back in our faces. And for what? Because you'd rather be alone? Because I'm telling you Molly, it ain't much easier out there. You are safe here."

"Bullshit!" Molly exclaimed.

"Don't interrupt me" Carver demanded, trying to stay calm but ultimately losing his temper "Maybe one day you'll understand and appreciate all that we've done for you." He snarled. He exhaled deeply "All of this is just food for thought. Do you at least understand where I'm coming from?"

"Not really, no" Molly replied.

"It would be a lot easier if you saw things from my perspective. But that's alright, you'll learn" and he smiled eerily. "I'm going to go check on the girls up in the greenhouse" he stated, pushing his chair back and standing up "We'll talk more in a few days time, see if my words have sunk in then" he said as he led her out of the office "You head on down to the expansion. Kennth and Michael could use a little extra help" he ordered.

"Yes sir" Molly muttered as Carver went down the stairs and she followed shortly after once he was some distance away.

* * *

It was a couple of minutes after she had vacated Carver's office that she had reached the expansion. She headed outside through the back exit and walked alongside the wall, glancing up every so often at Troy, who was observing her from above. She was almost there when she heard a sickening crack that stopped her dead in her tracks.

Molly turned to see a body lying on the other side of the wire fencing. She broke into a sprint and ran towards the fence, getting a closer look at the corpse to see a one-armed, dark skinned man lying in a pool of his own blood, his head crushed on impact with the concrete. It was Reggie.

Molly glanced up to see Carver on top of the roof, shaking his head in what looked like... Disappointment. And Clementine was with him. Clementine had seen him _murder _Reggie.

"Hey!" Troy snapped "Stop stickin' your nose where it ain't wanted and get on down to the expansion!" He ordered.

Not a word was spoken, Molly just walked at a quick pace, following the cables and heading inside the expansion. Mike and Kenny were already there, like Carver had said, but were currently engaged in a heated argument.

"Kenny, come on, man! I need you to cooperate!" Mike exclaimed.

"I don't give a fuck, I'm not doing shit!" Kenny retorted.

"Fine! Get into trouble for refusing to do work, I don't care!"

"Hey guys" Molly greeted awkwardly, breaking the tension.

"Molly, thank god. I could use an extra pair of hands" Mike breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's going on here?" She asked, folding her arms and flashing Kenny a look.

"Kenny's being stubborn" Mike stated bluntly.

"Ignore him, he's like that. Anyway, what do you need help with?"

"I need someone to help me border up this window. I'll hold the wood in place, you hammer the nails" he said, handing her a hammer and bucket of nails "Damn." He cursed "We're running out of nails. I hope they send someone down with more soon" he murmured, walking up to the window and picking up some wooden planks.

Molly attached a nail to the wood and began to hammer it in. "Why the fuck are you doing this?" Kenny questioned her.

"It's best to get it done instead of getting into trouble for it" Molly stated.

"You do realise that this guy is sucking Carver's dick, right?"

_That's just a figure of speech, right? At least... I hope it is. _Molly shuddered at the fact that she had even considered _that_. "Goddammit, Kenny, for the last time, I'm not working for Carver, I'm one of you, I'm part of the pen" Mike growled.

"I've known Mike a little longer than you, Kenny. He's an okay guy" Molly told him. Mike smiled at her, a gesture to say thanks, for the support.

"Jesus Christ, what has this place done to you? Reggie been handing round the cool-aid?"

Molly froze, the thought of Reggie returning to her. Her heart sank. She may have not been close to him, but his rubbish jokes were one of the only things that kept her a float. She stared at the nail, and thought of Carver when she bashed it with an almighty force. "What? Was it something I said?" Kenny questioned.

"Reggie's dead" Molly replied, hammering the nail some more.

"Wh-what?" Kenny stuttered.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked.

"Go look outside if you don't believe me. His body is out there. I saw him fall off the damn roof. Or should I say pushed off the damn roof. Carver killed him"

"Jesus..." Mike muttered. "I... I can't believe it. It just doesn't seem possible... Reggie's fucking gone..."

"This is all the more reason why we should get outta here" Kenny commented.

"There is no way out" Molly told him.

"You don't know that!" Kenny yelled, his voice rising.

Molly turned away from hammering and faced Kenny "Yes I do!"

"We shouldn't be doing this right now. We can talk about it when the work is done" Mike interrupted.

Kenny snarled at him "Stay outta this, asshole!"

"No! I'm apart of the patch job as well, so if you get in trouble for not doing your work, then we all get in trouble! I ain't letting you pull me down, so do the damn work!" He yelled.

Kenny pushed Mike back. The younger man collided with the half-patched up window and became winded "I ain't anybody's labourer, fuck that. Let them do this shit themselves if it's so damn important!" He exclaimed, choke slamming Mike against the window.

"I'm trying to help you!"

"Break it up, assholes!" Molly demanded. Mike struggled, while Kenny held him there. Molly shook her head crossly and grabbed Kenny's arm, attempting to yank him off. Kenny pushed her away and continued to force his weight on Mike's throat, but not enough to choke him.

The was clatter coming from behind. Molly glanced over her shoulder to see a Howe's bucket rolling along the floor, nails spilling out of it and the person who had dropped it was Clementine. The little girl stared wide eyed at the scene and ran over "Kenny, stop!" She cried.

"I want to Clem, but-" Kenny was cut off when the boards slipped to reveal several walkers standing outside. The walker closest to the window pounded on the cracked glass, smearing blood and snarling at the group of survivors. Kenny quickly released Mike's throat, and backed away as the glass shattered and walkers began to swarm the tiny room.

* * *

**About the reviews for the last chapter... No, Molly has not been raped. I don't know where you got that idea from. And another thing. I know Clem's eyes look yellow-ish but I couldn't really put that in a sentence. It wouldn't make sense. Personally, I like to describe Clem's eyes as being very bright green.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I left it on a cliffhanger. **


End file.
